Secuelas de una conversación esperada
by Kmiya
Summary: Aquella conversación fue algo que ninguno de los dos se había planteado a realizar, pero aún así lo esperaban. Después de todo, ambos crecieron como hijos únicos cuando no lo eran.


**¤ Claim:** Hao e Yoh Asakura, con participación estelar de Opacho y Manta.  
**¤ Palabras:** 1.740.  
**¤ Advertencias:** Spoiler del manga. No recuerdo el capitulo, pero ya es después del tomo 26.  
**¤ Aclaraciones:** Opacho se maneja como chica en el manga y Hao es muy tierno con ella. Así que podría decirse que como me vaso en una escena que sólo existe en el manga, las personalidades también estan basadas en el mismo (el manga, no la escena, aunque es lo mismo xDU).

* * *

El silencio se encontraba presente, como si fuera el único que pudiera rondar en esos momentos por aquel establecimiento, aunque existía un suave ruido, una especie de tintineo, que parecía querer desafiarlo. Dicho ruido era provocado por un joven de cabellera castaña, el cual traía puestos unos singulares audífonos naranjas. Desde hace rato estaba jugando con una cuchara, la cual estaba dentro de una taza llena a la mitad. De ahí venía ese ruidito y el chico no parecía tener intención de detenerlo.

Sentado frente a él había otro joven, de la misma edad y muy parecido a él en cuanto al rostro se refería, pero con algunos rasgos diferentes. Su cabellera también era castaña, pero mucho más larga que la del primer joven, además de que en su rostro estaba una peculiar sonrisa. Este joven no jugaba con nada, sino que tenía una taza blanca entre sus manos, de la cual bebía tranquilamente su café, sin mostrar molestia alguna por lo que el otro hacía. Eso si, ambos no dejaban de verse, como analizando las acciones del otro, llevando varios minutos haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos jóvenes no eran más que Yoh y Hao Asakura, los hermanos que habían decidido pasar una tarde tranquila, conversando y bebiendo café. Suerte para ellos que aquel establecimiento estaba casi completamente sólo. Nada más ellos dos y el dependiente se encontraban ahí.

Hao desvió un segundo su vista del rostro de su hermano en dirección a sus manos, notando como éste seguía batiendo su café con la cuchara, del cual aún salía un tenue humo, indicio de que seguía caliente. Alzó el rostro y miró directamente a Yoh, para después sonreír como solía hacerlo, al parecer divertido por la reciente incomodidad y nerviosismo que demostraba el otro. Yoh, al ver esa mueca en el rostro del _mayor_, desvió la mirada a su taza. Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y se acabó el contenido de la taza en un trago, sin poder evitar hacer una pequeña mueca al final. Le había faltado más azúcar.

―Sigues siendo un niño, Yoh. ―Se burló Hao, quien no había perdido ninguno de los movimientos del otro. Además, desde que le conoció, nunca había visto ese lado _tímido_ de su hermano.

El menor de los Asakura frunció levemente el ceño, posiblemente en desacuerdo con aquella afirmación. Pensó en algo de manera inconciente y al comprobar como la mirada de Hao cambiaba se sintió aún más nervioso.

―Lo siento ―susurró, más porque eso era lo que sentía que por ser educado. Hao negó con la cabeza, recuperando su sonrisa.

―¿Para qué te disculpas si lo que estas pensando es cierto? Madura un poco, hermanito.

A pesar de esas palabras, Yoh soltó una risita un tanto nerviosa. En verdad se podía considerar algo complicado hablar con Hao cuando este tenía la habilidad de leerle la mente, y aún así siguió intentándolo, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento inapropiado de su mente, para no querer incomodar a su _hermano mayor_. _Qué extraño_, pensaba Yoh, pensar en Hao de aquel modo no le incomodaba, hasta parecía que ya se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que tenía un hermano. No importando que este hubiera resultado ser Hao.

Una plática con temas triviales siguió a esa, con intercambios de sonrisas y quedando atrás cualquier sensación de incomodidad o nerviosismo. Un aura de normalidad se posó en aquel lugar. Si alguien ajeno a ese mundo los viera en ese momento, era más que seguro que a sus ojos aquel encuentro sería una simple reunión entre hermanos, hermanos gemelos, y nada más. Los temas sobre shamanismo, el torneo y demás cosas sobre su modo de vida nunca se tocaron, en un acuerdo tácito. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora ya había anochecido.

Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos. Hao fue el primero en retirarse, sin pagar claramente. Yoh se fue después de haber tranquilizado al parche y haber pagado lo de ambos. Había sido una buena tarde.

-

Hao llegó en poco tiempo a la zona donde su equipo y seguidores descansaban. Estos al verlo solamente le abrieron paso para que pudiera retirarse a sus aposentos privados. Nadie dijo nada, sabiendo de antemano que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido en aquella reunión no era de su incumbencia. Aún así, la más pequeña del grupo siguió al señor Hao. Opacho era la única persona que contaba con el privilegio de estar en cualquier momento al lado del amo del Espíritu de Fuego sin recibir represalia alguna del mismo.

Ya en la tranquilidad de su habitación, y después de que se hubiera sentado en el borde de su ventana, con una pierna flexionada y la otra colgando; y Opacho se hubiera establecido cómodamente sobre su cama, Hao pasó a contarle lo sucedido en la cafetería. Incluso llegó a decirle a la pequeña africana que se sentía muy tranquilo en esos momentos.

―Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea haber tenido antes esa conversación con Yoh. Mucho tiempo antes ―murmuró el que se hacía llamar el Rey del Futuro, con su rostro fijo hacía afuera, al firmamento.

Opacho hizo un puchero, humedeciéndosele los ojos y el labio inferior le tembló de manera suave. Hao volteó a verla con curiosidad, a pesar de que reconocía muy bien aquel gesto como celos.

―No es justo, señor Hao ―comenzó a decir la pequeña―. Opacho está celosa.

Hao rió, muy divertido.

―¿Y por qué lo estas? ―preguntó, volteándose para verla de frente.

―Por qué el señor Hao tiene otra persona a la que querer y se olvidará de Opacho. Y Opacho no quiere quedarse sola. ―Lloriqueó la pequeña.

Hao rió aún más ante las ocurrencias de su pequeña acompañante, por lo que se bajó del borde de la ventana y se acercó a ella, tomándola entre brazos, para volver a sentarse como estaba hace unos minutos, pero ahora con Opacho entre sus piernas.

―No te preocupes, no importa que tan bien vaya mi relación con Yoh, él desaparecerá cuando volvamos a ser uno. Así que tú seguirás siendo la persona a la que más quiera ¿entendido?

Opacho asintió, restregándose los ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

Aún así, a pesar de lo convencido que estaba de esas palabras, Hao sintió que si seguía uniéndose tanto a Yoh sus planes pudieran cambiar. Lo peor es que no sabía si para bien o para mal.

-

Por su parte, Yoh Asakura no había ido directamente a su habitación, pues tenía la certeza de que los demás lo presionarían hasta que contara todo lo sucedido y sabía que ellos no entenderían lo que aquella pequeña reunión había significado para él. Por esa razón se había ido a la playa, para pasar un momento tranquilo. Cuando escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas no se sorprendió y en cambio recibió con agrado al _intruso_.

―¿Cómo me encontraste? ―preguntó, sin dejar de ver el mar.

Manta Oyamada soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que le era casi imposible tomar por sorpresa a su amigo. Así que caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, también admirando el paisaje.

―Te estaba esperando en el techo de tu cuarto, así que vi perfectamente bien como te desviaste.

Yoh rió, al parecer relajado y contento de que solamente haya sido Manta el que le hubiera descubierto. Ambos duraron así, silenciosos y admirando el océano frente a sus ojos, largo rato. Claro, el japonés más bajo de estatura no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su amigo de vez en cuando.

―¿Quieres saber? ―preguntó Yoh, asustándolo por hablar de repente. Pero asintió a pesar de todo. Yoh suspiró, recargando sus manos tras su espalda, cambiando de posición para así poder ver el cielo sin problema alguno―. Fue... como decirlo. Agradable.

―¿Qué tanto?

El Asakura miró al castaño claro por largo rato. Se había preparado mentalmente para cualquier tipo de represalia, pero no para esa pregunta. Sonrió con anhelo, haciendo que Manta se diera cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había visto una sonrisa de ese estilo.

―Mucho. Siempre había querido tener un hermano con el cual poder platicar. Así que podría decirse que se ha cumplido uno de mis sueños ―Manta asintió, él también había querido eso desde pequeño y con Yoh lo encontró. Si, él tenía a su hermanita Mannoko, pero no era lo mismo –además de que esa niña era caladita al carácter de su padre-. Yoh suspiró, volteando ahora su rostro hacía abajo, en gesto decaído, cosa que llamó la atención de su amigo―. Pero, ¿sabes? Por primera vez desde que conozco a Hao sentí tristeza. Por él ―Manta parpadeó, como no entendiendo a que se refería, por lo que Yoh prosiguió, mirando al castaño claro a los ojos―. Él es como yo, Manta. O, más bien, él es como era yo antes de conocerte. Una persona solitaria.

―Quieres decir... ―murmuró Manta, abriendo completamente los ojos, con cara de asombro. Yoh asintió con un gesto.

―Hao no tiene ningún amigo. Al menos uno verdadero.

―Pero está rodeado de personas ¿no?

―Si, pero son sus seguidores. No creo que a ninguno lo considere su amigo. Bueno, a lo mejor a ese pequeñín que siempre está con él, pero aún así... Hao es alguien solitario.

Ambos guardaron silencio, posiblemente cavilando eso último. Al final Manta sonrió, poniéndose de pie y dándole unas cantas palmadas en la espalda a Yoh, quien lo miró con curiosidad.

―Yoh Asakura, deja de preocuparte y alégrate. Al menos ya sabes cual es tu misión de ahora en adelante. ¿Quién dice que solo el hermano mayor cuida al menor? En este caso es al contrario. Además, estoy seguro que tu serás capaz de enseñarle que es una verdadera amistad, tal y como has hecho conmigo y con todos los demás.

Y, tras terminar su discurso, se encaminó hacía el pueblo, haciéndole un gesto a Yoh para que lo siguiera. Pero este tardó un poco, ya que inevitablemente –tras esas palabras de parte de su mejor amigo– recordó a Matamune y la relación que este había tenido con Hao hace mil años. Era muy probable que cuando el espíritu era un pequeño gato, este hubiera sido el único amigo de su antepasado. Yoh asintió al significado del discurso de Manta y se puso de pie, siguiendo a su amigo.

Aún existían grandes esperanzas para poder recuperar a su hermano y cumplir su meta de convertirse en el Rey de los Shamanes.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
